1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to deep water oil wells. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for containing oil from a deep water oil well.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses various methods for containing oil from a damaged oil well, including a damaged deep water oil well.
One example is Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,433 for a Modular, Distributed, ROV Retrievable Subsea Control System, Associated Deepwater Subsea Blowout Prevent Stack Configuration, And Methods of Use, which discloses a device for containing a damaged deep water oil well.
According to TransOcean, a well drilled at a vertical depth of 35,050 ft (10,683 m) and measured depth of 35,055 ft (10,685 m) has a pressure of 10,4865 kPa (kilo Pascals) as drilled and 10,4885 kPA as measured, or 15,209 psi and 15,212 psi, respectively.
The ocean floor of the location of some deep water oil wells is 1500 meters, 2400 meters or more. The hydrostatic pressure at these depths is over 1500 kPAs. At these depths, methane hydrate crystals can form and block or hinder containment efforts. The crystallization is one of the problems that must be overcome for containing damaged deep water oil wells.
It is important to contain oil from a damaged oil well and to prevent contamination of the ocean water and shore line. Further, it is important to construct an oil well in a manner that can prevent leakage of crude oil if the oil well is damaged in the future.